stick_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Stick Empires Wiki:Swordwrath
" We, are the Swordwrath! Forging blades so sharp, that limbs will sever, at mere sight!"'' '' '' '' '' Description The Swordwrath are the main attack squadron of Order's forces. They are more powerful then their Shadowrath counterparts or Spearton friends, and they are the cheapest, fastest and strongest units in all of Order. They rely on sheer power to take down their enemy. Unfortunately, almost no mission of the Swordwrath inquires casualty. Those that do are mainly on difficult scouting missions or missions that inquire numerous enemies. Nevertheless, they are important in the army of Order, and they have no means of leaving their covenant, being high-ranked. The Swordwrath form the backbone of the Order army, and are the most numerous. Fortunately, most Swordwrath are heavily experienced militia, thus making them powerful units. Even so, they are extremely cheap, costing only 125 gold and no mana. Role in Order Very much Swordwrath are tactical commanders, because of their sheer power and leadership skills. Most Swordwrath lead Speartons and Shadowrath. They prefer to simply overwhelm their enemy with massive power. Being high-ranked in the poles of Order, the Swordwrath serve as commanders of squads, and guerrila forces. They follow their commanding officers to no limit, and are extremely obedient in this. Inspite of their low rank, they are, in fact, given high honor for their gratitude and faith in Order during the Rebellion. They are rewarded by being, "the face of Order" aside from the Speartons and Magikill. They do so by letting Order's statue be a statue of the Swordwrath. However, due to their numbers and how quick they train, they are often the first to strike in battles before the speartons and shadowrath are ready to go, often taking the enemy while the enemy still have little defense. They still deal a considerable amount of damage, and can easily take an enemy by surprise. They are not to be underestimated. History The Swordwrath were a very materialized race. '' '' The Swordwrath have the highest rank in all of Order, with exception to no one and they prove extremely valuable to their armies. In time after the Order's conquer of Inamorta, a group of rogue Swordwrath learned the Way of the Staff and blended into the shadows. This splinter group became known as the Shadowrath. Many Swordwrath, however, continued to remain loyal and fight for Order as it tried to put down the Rebellion and rise to power once again. Comparison to Other Nations Archidons Swordwrath value Archidons as a great but weakling allies, Swordwrath feel protected from ranged units when Archidons are at their side. When Swordwrath are in battle the Archidons help protect them if they retreat or attack the enemy before the Swordwrath are injured. 1 Swordwrath can kill 7 archers with losing some health. Speartons The Swordwrath value the Speartons as amazing allies, and a Swordwrath is often reassured when he is sent on a mission with a Spearton by his side. Several Swordwrat even long to be Speartons. Swordwrath are caught in awe whenever they watch one battle, and see them as powerful warriors deserving of their glory. It would take 4 Swordwrath to defeat a Spearton. Crawlers Swordwrath feel great symapthy for Crawlers, for they see them as mistreated and merely used as fighting machines. They think that other races need to see their true values, and believe they are doing the right thing when they fight and slaughter Crawlers. They also pity the Crawlers for they have no race to look down at, only to look up and watch those that are better than them. It would take at least 15 Crawlers to defeat a Swordwrath with pack mentality. Juggerknights Swordwrath see the Dark Knights as pathetic enemies. They feal no pain whatsoever of the painful and deadly slices each axe swing they deliver. Swordwrath also use the Dark Knights as play things, so Swordwrath do not see any humanity in them. They despise and laugh at the Dark Knights, due to their lowly power and evil personality. This has lead to past downfalls due to Swordwrath utteratly crushing Juggerknights, even though, if the battlefield were closely analyzed they probably would have won. It takes around 5 Swordwrath to destroy a Juggerknights. Shadowrath The Swordwrath see Shadowrath as close friends, and they do not hold a grudge or possess jeaulosy for using the same weapon. Rather, they think that if they both use swords, they can fight together on the battlefield. They interact and work together very well, and the Swordwrath understand why the group of Swordwrath that became shadowrath did so. A Shadowrath can kill 4 Swordwrath in a group. Giants Swordwrath see Giants as creatures that are not worthy of any sort of sympathy. They see them as dull for not using their raw power for any true purpose, and see them as pathetic for joining up with Chaos and allying with evil instead of justice. Swordwrath fight Giants with a great intent to kill. It would take quite a bit of Swordwrath to defeat a Giant, but a Giant can destroy a pack of Swordwrath with ease. It's unclear how they feel about the Giants that sided with Order during the Conquering, but they feel just as much hatred against the enslaved ones, for they know that they don't truly fight for good, they simply fight for good because they're forced to, and they believe that Enslaved Giants truly want to be on the side of evil. Bombers Swordwrath are outright terrified of the Bombers, because the Swordwrath are used in mass numbers and with low armor and health they are extremely vulnerable to Bombers, due to the sheer size of their explosions and indifference to pain makes them a terror upon the battlefield. Swordwrath fear the deadly explosives that the Bombers carry. It only takes a few Bombers to annihilate a swarm of Swordwrath . However, Bombers are cowardly, bombing one target to do splash damage. Therefore, this can be countered by allowing one of your Swordwrath to die ,but resulting in the death of many bombers. Eclipsors The Swordwrath fear and hate the Eclipsors. They see them as cowards that hide up in the sky and attack in safety, because they are powerless against them. One Eclipsor can defeat an infinite amount Swordwrath (assuming there are no ranged units) head on, but technically, due to lots of players retreating their swordwrath the instant Eclipsors come into view unless they have defense against, they can really only kill one or none (hey, that ryhmes). Albowtross Swordwrath admire Albowtross as counterparts to help Order rid themselves of the cowardly Eclipsors. Swordwrath feel Albowtross help them when they are under seige, one Albowtross can kill infinite Swordwrath but pretty much none if the Swordwrath are retreating (which is what most players, if they can't quickly summon a defense, do, and considering there are no ranged units or Chaos Giants) due to their slow speed. Marrowkai The Swordwrath fear the unholy warriors for their ability to summon fists of the fallen and reap them closer to the chaotic forces. Abilities Swordwrath have one ability- Rage . This allows the swordwrath unit (or units) to scream, glow red and have increased attack speed and movement speed, but they will lose a small portion of health. Use this with a pack of swordwrath, or to kill fleeing units. Trivia *The Swordwrath in the main menu is wielding a curved sword, yet the swordwrath in-game wield broadswords. *The opening suggests that they are Order's most populous nation. *Rogue Swordwrath actually allied with rogue Speartons to form Order--a nation of peaceful men who do not think of war as salvation. Proof of this is at the beginning of Stick War 1, where Speartons and Swordwrath charge to defend Order. *Although artwork in Stick Empires shows a Swordwrath wearing a helmet, you can't actually get helmets for Swordwrath in the armory. *The reason the swordwraths lack helmets stem from animation issues; a swordwrath sometimes stand looking to the sides and sometimes stand staring directly at the player, forcing the developers to create a new set of animations and coding to compensate. In addition, many of the Swordwrath's death animations feature them recieving blows to the head (e.g. A Juggerknight chucking his axes at a swordwrath's head and the headshot animation) and require another set of animations to depict a helmet cracking. *When a person masses using swordwrath it cannot be called massing. This is because when Crazyjay made swordwrath he said "Powerful in groups". So a swordwrath masser cannot be classified as masser. Category:Abilities Category:Order Category:Order units Category:Micro and Macro